My Season Five
by alboc
Summary: A warrior with a mysterious past meets Arella and begins an adventure that will connect to the rest of the multiverse. Bad summary but please read, not sure about rating system yet.
1. Chapter 1

**My season five** by alboc

This is what I would've done after The End. Crossoverish because the threat of Trigon the Terrible is not gone.

My character, Dor'oc, is a young warrior with a mysterious past, who saves a woman with a connection to the Teen Titans. The aftereffects of Trigon's supposed 'death' adds complication's to the story because it makes the boundary between dimensions thin, and easy to break. So if you review you get to suggest who they meet up with: oc's, favorite shows, and so forth. Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans or this would be happening in the show. Be nice, because this is my first fanfiction.

"Azer, where have you sent me?" Arella asked the dimension in general. She had transported herself through the dimensions after the destruction of Trigon, but she could not return to die with her daughter. Trigon wished to save her for later, and now because of a strange dimension storm she had arrived on an arid world of sand and rocks. After the first few days of attempting to leave, she had surrendered to the inevitable and began to wander east.

Now she saw a strange house made out of rock. She looked into the distance with the mystical senses granted to her by her years of study with the Monks of Azerath; aside from many reptiles their was one humanish aura. Hungry and thirsty she approached the home. That was when a wolf like reptile with rather large teeth bounded out the door growling.

"Trebek nor halla!" A young voice bellowed. The reptile stopped just before it would have leapt for her throat. The reptile growled, and Arella looked into soulful and intelligent eyes obviously saying: I don't want to hurt you but if you move you're kibble. A teenager wearing brown leather boots, worn blue jeans, and an old blue shirt with a spider emblem. He stood at something lie 5'9, had brown hair and silver eyes. In either had he had iron knives.

"What language? Kressen trel? Morek Bes?"

"English. I am Arella and I seek sanctuary."

"I am Dor'oc. What do you seek sanctuary from in this forsaken place?"

"A powerful demon called Trigon the Terrible. Nothing can-" Arella was stopped by his chuckling. The lizard/dog stared at his master.

"You're out of touch with the rest of the Multiverse; Trigon's dead thanks to his daughter. Shocked half the religions, and made entirely new religions. Now most of the Multiverse is funky because of the dimensional distortions from his death." At this point he noticed that Arella was staring at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Dead?" She had spent most of her life knowing that Trigon would bring about the death of all that existed, knowing her daughter would die. Now everything she had known was turned upside down. So she did the most logical thing at the moment; she fainted.

She awoke to the smell of frying meat. She opened her eyes and looked around Dor'oc's home: a chainmail shirt, battered helmet, and a set of grieves lay in one corner. A shelf held old books in numerous languages, all around her were knick knacks and various daggers and knives. The lizard dog-Trebek?-sat near the fire. Dor'oc was looked into the flames and appeared to be thinking.

"What are you cooking?"

"Eyuva meat. Now while we eat, would you clue me into your story?"

Arella did and Dor'oc looked at her in shock and sympathy. Trebek, sensing her sadness, nuzzled her knee. She told him of her desire to see her daughter, and how she could not approach her Earth.

"The problem is that you're not going about it right. Azerath was unique because it was once a part of that earth; easy to get to. The rest of the Multiverse you've got to be able to hop through one or two dimensions simultaneously. I think Trebek and I might be able to get you there if you make certain we get a meal I don't have to cook."

"Deal, but what of yourself, what is your story?"

"An odd one in my opinion. I woke up on this world when I was nine years old, with no personal memories, and Trebek here nibbling on my clothes. I know how to move through dimensions, and have spent the last seven years learning how to fight, heal, and everything I can about the Multiverse. I hope back here when things get complicated. It may take awhile to get you, but I don't have much to do, and if nothing else it will be interesting."

In the morning they left, and they arrived…

Oh, where oh where did they arrive? Depends on what you guys want. I know this chapter's a bit short, and the Titans aren't involved yet, but I want one or two more stories of them getting lost. Plus it's a great way to introduce your oc's and give me time to think of the Titans reactions. I will make my chapters longer later.


	2. Chapter 2

My thanks to everyone for reviewing me. This chapter will be longer, I just have trouble with beginnings. Special thanks to Herald of Chaos for the suggestion of Second Earth. Well enough talk, on with the story. Oh yes, I don't own Arella, but I do own Dor'oc, Trebek, and the Terethon Demons.

"I don't know where we are, and I already told you that Trigons death would cause problems!" Dor'oc said a tad angrily. Arella had been upset that they had not arrived in the dimension that Raven was in, not to mention they had materialized in the mother of all thorn bushes, in the middle of an ancient forest. Dor'oc and Trebek, one in chainmail and the other with a thick reptilian hide, hadn't been overly troubled, but Arella's robes had become torn and she was in a bit of a foul mood.

"I do not…" Arella began as a scream echoed throughout the forest. Trebek bounded forward with Dor'oc and Arella in hot pursuit. Trebek skidded on a gravel path in front of a small boy and a number of heavily armed and armored figures. The horses reared before the sent of a carnivore and the boy, with a survival instinct that would rival a rat, turned and ran into the forest and headfirst into Arella. Dor'oc stood leapt over them and stood beside his pet as the soldiers calmed their horses.

The horsemen, four of them anyway wore simple leather armor and carried spears and curved swords, except for the leader. He wore black plate mail that gave off the stench of sulfur, a sheathed greatsword that looked to heavy for normal man, but the terrifying thing was his face; it had grayish skin, a mouth of fangs that wouldn't shut properly, and burning red eyes. _Terethon Demon? Those things aren't supposed be riding around! _

"The boy is our prey traveler, leave or I will feast on your bones," the demon said with a voice like gravel being ground together. Dor'oc appeared to give it some thought: _they're mounted, Terethon Demons are dumb but strong, and…_ A small voice in the back of his mind said **FIGHT.**

"Trebek Gor Na'thek!" The carnivorous reptile charged forward startling the horse's once more and throwing the Demon to the ground. Dor'oc moved fast unsheathing two long iron knives. The Demon leapt to his feet, an inhuman move considering how heavy his armor and sword was. The other horsemen were shouting about a devil dog as one of the horses had its legs broken with a snap of Trebek's jaws.

"You will die human," the Demon said unsheathing its sword and preparing it for an overhead chop. Dor'oc waited until the swing started, used the blade as a visual block, and skipped to the side and stabbed the Demon at the junction of arm and ribs. It howled and back handed him a dozen feet into a tree. It bled an oily substance heavily and Dor'oc knew he had gotten lucky and hit one of the things three hearts. The Demon growled as it thundered forward with another chop. Dor'oc grinned and whistled.

Trebek, working on disemboweling his second horse spun and leapt at the creature that dared to threaten his master. The two met as Trebek snapped his jaws on the Demons right knee, and they stumbled to the ground. Dor'oc staggered up as the Demon attempted to stand as Trebek shook its leg left and right as more of the oily blood flowed.

"I will kill you!" The Demon screamed with bestial rage. Dor'oc didn't pause as he went for the Demons face. The Demon caught the knife and he completely missed the second one that found the side of its neck and hit the malformed artery. The Demon screamed and smoked as its life blood flowed. Trebek, noticing its foe was dying, did its best to spit out the things foul tasting blood. Meanwhile the four mounted soldiers, well at this point two were mounted on horses that were terrified and two others were on the ground with dead horses, choose to make a hasty retreat from the man and his demon dog.

As the Demon thrashed about with its lifeblood pouring out, Dor'oc swore silently and cleaned his knives. Terethon Demons were shock troops the least, such as the aforementioned dying one, were difficult to summon. The things needed to have a Terethon Gate active in order to enter a world, a blasphemous pyramid like structure that radiated evil.

"Dor'oc, would you get over here! The boy is trying to run again." Dor'oc with a gesture sent Trebek bounding over. A few seconds of curse filled noise and the boy was dragged on the road by his boots by Trebek and Arella followed with a horrified look at the Demon and the horses.

"All right kid, what world are we on and why is a Terethon Demon casing you?" The kid was about eleven or twelve years old and dressed in what anyone would classify as rags. He looked at the Demons smoking corpse with wonder and a hint of fear.

"Second Earth in the province of Scel of the Great Empire of the First Ones. The Lord of Scel commands those Demons in opposition to the First Ones, and they chased me because they want my father, a loyal man to the First Ones." The boy said this in one breath and Dor'oc nodded as if this fit his suspicions. Arella looked from one face to the other and finally asked, "What in the name of Azar is he talking about?"

"First, Trebek sorren nehal," Trebek released the boy and busily began to eat one of the horses. The boy decided not to move and listened to the strange warrior.

"The First Ones are a race of ancient dimension traveling beings that brought a race of humans from a dying world to a young and vibrant one, Second Earth to be precise. As powerful as they are, they did have enemies, enemies who manipulated the most evil of the freshly arrived humans into building a gateway to a dark dimension. Those enemies are called the Terethon Demons and most likely this Lord of Scel has managed to activate the gate and summon a couple of hundred Demons."

"Those are not the worst," the boy said and Dor'oc paled slightly, "The Lord Corrimal has also summoned a dark dragon to terrorize the land."

"Tur'ak malla dres thir! Whoever this is guy is he's powerful enough to summon an Elder Terethon. Those things are tougher than Hell to kill," Dor'oc said in a rush.

"Regardless we should get…I'm sorry but what is your name?" Arella said to the boy who was watching Trebek eat with horrified fascination.

"My name is Kinde, and I want to go home."

"Then we'll take you there."

To say the four of them caused a stir on entering the rebel village would be an understatement; the boy was unremarkable, the woman strangely dressed similar to one of the priest from the capitol, but a warrior in strange armor with enough knives to outfit a dozen assassins, and a blood covered lizard (devil dog) made several burly men to grab some great examples of sharpened agricultural equipment and point it in Dor'oc' face.

"I don't suppose saying that I come in peace would have any effect on you guys," he said with a disarming smile that didn't work.

"Calm down, he saved this boy from a demon, and the lizard is not a demon dog. He came to fight the Terethon Demons and I cam to heal your injured," Arella said with much better results than Dor'oc's joke. The farmers lowered the farming implements slightly downward and an older man with slightly better clothes and weapons with the others ran forward and hugged Kinde.

"You rescued him from the soldiers of Corrimal?" The man asked giving Dor'oc a slightly disbelieving look.

"Corrimal has those Demons right? I killed one of the Demons, the "demon dog" got two horses and I imagine those soldiers are not going to have a nice evening." The villagers stared at him and it was so silent that Dor'oc could here this dimensions version of a cricket in the background.

"I think we should talk…"

"About two years ago Corrimal began to summon Demons from his castle. A number of us tried to contact the capital but we're isolated out here and he managed to capture a number of my men. We tried storming his castle and killing him. Unfortunately he was ready with that damned dragon," the leader had introduced himself as Sokka son of Keand. Currently they were sitting in his hut eating and talking about recent events

"It's not a dragon it's an Elder Terethon Demon. Those things are a couple thousand years old, intelligent, and powerful enough to tempt mortals with the illusion of power to enter a world. I think they can be killed by hitting its three hearts with sanctified iron," Dor'oc said. Arella and Sokka looked at him and both asked, "You think?"

"No one has ever survived killing them up close and personal. The death of an Elder Terethon gets a little explosive. The best bet is to destroy the crystal inside a Terethon Gate; without that to give them the energy to survive on a material universe they will vanish with a puff of foul smelling smoke."

"How is it you know so much of the Terethon Demons," Arella asked, curious to know about her young traveling companion.

"Fought a couple who were in the employ of an evil wizard a while back and I had hoped that I wouldn't have to face them again. The things are hard to kill unless you hit one of its hearts and then one of the major arteries. One heart, even two doesn't bother them much unless you manage to make them bleed to death because they can make a heart stop beating when its damaged, but this makes them vulnerable because the other hearts pump more blood so hitting an artery then usually does it." Sokka paid rapt attention to this stranger and thought of tactics for dealing with the things.

"What would happen if Corrimal were to be killed," the man finally asked looking just a little concerned.

"If he managed summoned a Terethon Elder then he has the full protection of that Elder; Terethon Elders like causing pain and suffering so they usually make certain their summoner's remain breathing. It's also a matter of control, Elders can't control the gate, but they can control a mortal who can."

"Then I need you three to destroy the gate and warn a good friend of mine. I sent an assassin to slay Corrimal and now I fear she will die, please aid us."

"I don't like Terethon Demons so I'll do my best. Who will I be looking for?"

"The greatest assassin in this land: Koryan Feinde."

Okay probably could have ended it better, but I did make it longer than the first chapter. Chapter three will be up next week, and now please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here, and I have a few things to say; one thank you all for reviewing me, two I can't include legend of Zelda stuff because I don't know anything about it, and three: will a few more people please review? I don't own Arella, Second Earth, or Koryan Feinde. I do own Dor'oc, Trebek, Corrimal, and the Terethon Demons.

"So what kind of security has Corrimal got: castles, archers, a horde of pikemen, what?" Dor'oc asked as he, Sokka, Trebek and Arella walked to a large hut on the outskirts of the village.

"You guys really aren't from around here; this is how Corrimal makes us live, we used to have indoor plumbing, electricity, cars, and indoor plumbing before Corrimal decided to send us outside the city and make us live in the old ways."

"You said indoor plumbing twice," Arella observed as Sokka unlocked the hut.

"We can live with everything else but when Corrimal banned that the resistance was unanimously formed. Of course even before Corrimal took over the province weaponry was banned."

"So you, as a businessman, stocked up some weapons just in the case the laws changed," Dor'oc said with a straight face as the interior of the hut was revealed. It was filled with a heavily modified pickup truck, dozens of guns, pounds of explosives, and several crates of body armor. All in all it was Dor'oc's idea of an early Christmas.

"Corrimals holed up in the old library and its surrounded by dozens of demons and soldiers; Feinde's going to enter through the sewers tonight, and frankly I would like to get my money's worth on this so you three had better save her and let her kill Corrimal."

"I cannot go; my order swore a vow of nonviolence," Arella said with something like embarrassment. Dor'oc looked at her oddly as he assembled a bag full of various explosives, and oddly for a man with enough knives to outfit a small army, a shotgun.

"Technically your order doesn't forbid coming along, staying in the sewer, and keeping the truck ready for a quick get away does it?" Sokka said. He really wanted to make certain all three were there so he wouldn't have to pay them if anything went wrong.

"Alright, I've got enough explosives to blowup the crystal, so let's move," Dor'oc said suddenly. Trebek leapt into the bed of the truck eagerly. Arella, with some reluctance hopped in the passenger side.

"So why do you continue to believe in the teachings of the Monks of Azar?" Dor'oc asked after they had driven for about half an hour in silence. Arella looked at him as if he was mad and then looked out at the darkening sky as she answered.

"The Monks of Azar believed in spiritual growth, I believe that the growth of ones spirit is the most important part of existence."

"But they were wrong about the fate of your daughter, and from what you've told me she spent most of her life blaming herself for what she would eventually do. The fact that your Order would tell her about this prophecy and allow her to live most of her life believing this speaks volumes of just how callous they were."

"They cast a great spell of divination and it was never wrong," Arella voice sounded slightly strained to Dor'oc's ears.

"I think it was a matter of teaching; they were taught not to fight their fate and your daughter defied every teaching they gave her. That made all the difference, because as prophecies go, most of them can be changed by free will," Dor'oc replied. Arella turned to look at him.

"I know," she whispered. Dor'oc looked at her as she fell silent. The body language was deep sadness; she knew and blamed herself for putting Raven through all that.

"It was not your fault, Trigon was able to touch the world and-"

"And I allowed my daughter to grow up believing she would be the death of an entire world! Nothing can excuse that! I only hope that we find my daughter so I can tell her just how sorry I am." They fell back into an awkward silence after this.

A short time later a shadowy figure moved quickly through the cities streets. A Terethon Demon was about to shout an alarm when the figure spotted it; the figure quickly revealed itself as it moved wit deadly purpose towards the Demon to be a woman around five feet ten, with violet hair and garnet red eyes. The Demon stared at her clothes; they matched a dozen wanted posters it had seen: bootleg jeans, wide studded leather belt, a knee length black jacket, a whip, and oddly enough tennis shoes. The Demon started to shout as the first knife hit its throat. Then with a gurgling growl he swung a fist at the woman. The woman grabbed it and used the Demons weight and momentum to flip it one its back. The Demon fell stunned and the famed assassin, Koryan Feinde didn't pause as she dispatched it with a few well placed stabs.

After she was certain the thing was dead she moved towards a sewer grating and with a disgusted looked levered it up and hopped down. _Sokka's going to have to pay me extra for this,_ she thought as she stalked towards the old city library directly under the feet of hundreds of Corrimal's soldiers. As she got closer she heard another person moving about and rambling. Waiting silently in the shadows she drew her knives as the person approached.

"Sewers, why in the name of the Goddess of Luck is it always sewers! I mean honestly can't there ever be a nice, clean smelling, and non rat infested underground tunnel to the bad guy's home," Dor'oc complained. He was about to go into more detail as a knife appeared around a corner followed by a dangerous woman who pointed it at a very important area.

"Tell me who you are or you're going to be a tenor for the rest of your life," Koryan Feinde said with a slightly ticked off look. She really didn't like surprises when she was going to kill someone.

"Sokka sent me to make certain you don't kill Corrimal yet because he's protected by a powerful demon until the Terethon Crystal and Gate is destroyed because otherwise you'll be dead and Corrimal will be alive and Sokka won't get his money's worth," Dor'oc said as fast as he could. He was really uncomfortable talking to people who had edged weapons pointed at that particular part of his body. Koryan smiled a little and moved the knife back into a hidden sheathe.

"My apologies, you're obviously uncomfortable, now please explain in detail and slower." Dor'oc did and she looked at him as if he were a few bricks short of a wall.

"You expect me to believe that you're from an alternate dimension and that you're willing to fight a Terethon Demon that broke the back of an army while I fight a small horde of those idiots in armor to set a bomb in a temple and then escape while the building goes up in smoke. Tell me, were you dropped on your head as a child? There's only two of us and from the sound of it we need a couple hundred," Koryan said with a scathing tone reserved for people who try to sell you a Saints toe nail clippings.

"I am from an alternate dimension, I don't know what happened when I was a kid, and two is just enough while a couple hundred is way too many. You're a deadly warrior from what I've heard and I can really piss a demon off to distraction; I've had a lot of practice in my career. Together we can succeed and have a celebratory breakfast after its all said and done."

"Well I don't have anything else to do tonight, what with Corrimal banning travel and movies; I'll do it but if we die I'm going to hound your soul throughout all eternity. Or kick you were the sun doesn't shine, I really haven't decided," Koryan said with a smile.

The two of them had snuck easily under the main portion of Corrimal's guards and into the very bowels of his headquarters; somewhat literally considering they came through the sewer. Dor'oc went up a small flight of stairs while Koryan moved like a wraith towards a room with a strong stench of sulfur. The plan was when Koryan heard an aloud and enraged roar she would kill the demons and toss the explosives near the altar and run like Hell. Dor'oc, when he heard the explosion would then be able to kill Corrimal while the Terethon Demons vanished in a puff of foul smelling smoke. Simple right?

_Maybe my mother did drop me on my head,_ Dor'oc thought to himself as he entered the main library. If he ever met the woman he would be sure to ask. Looking about he saw the center of the floor had been converted into a combination alchemy lab/throne room/office. If Dor'oc had been the decorator he probably wouldn't have used goat skulls has candle holders. The throne was currently occupied by a chubby man in glasses and robes that looked like they were stained with barbeque sauce.

"The last person I met who summoned Terethon Demons was an evil sorcerer that called himself the Destroyer of Hope. Frankly he looked the part while you appear to fit the Multiversal description of someone who lives in their parent's basement," Dor'oc said conversationally as he pointed his shotgun at the man.

"Mere mortal you cannot comprehend my power, and I do not live in my parent's basement! Now surrender and perhaps I won't feed you to the Elder Terethon, Berel'nar'tek," Corrimal said in a nasal voice.

"Why did you summon the Terethon Demons?" Dor'oc was gripped by what he had termed horrified curiosity; it threw him off when he saw a geeky guy summoning demons and basically running an entire province.

"Do you realize how much I want the old days? Life was simpler and with me in charge, well I always liked the idea of world domination."

Dor'oc nodded and fired; unfortunately things became horribly interesting as Berel'nar'tek made his appearance between the bullet and his master with a loud explosion of Hellfire. The Elder Terethon was currently twenty feet long, he was snakelike-no lower legs, two heavily muscled and clawed arms, batlike wings, and a dragon like head covered with spikes and a mouth of fangs that didn't close all the way. It let out a scream of rage and glared at Dor'oc with glowing blood red eyes. Dor'oc started to run as the creature started to breathe…

…and Koryan began to kill Terethon Demons. The room was square, about a hundred feet wide with a small pyramid covered with runes in the middle. Atop that was the Terethon Crystal, and between Koryan and that were about a dozen angry plate armored Terethon Demons. The first one tried an overhead chop, Koryan used a hidden knife to stab him were the sun didn't shine and while Terethon Demons were tough there were some things that incapacitate males of any species. The other eleven slowed and seemed to think, not something for Terethon Demons to do.

Koryan's hands moved blindingly fast and two Terethon had throwing knives in their eyes. The others, upon seeing three of their number writhing on the ground trotted forward with howls of bloodlust. Koryan Feinde, master of several killing arts, grinned.

Dor'oc moved faster than he had ever moved and that was barely fast enough to avoid the blast of Hellfire that the Elder Terethon had unleashed. Dor'oc tossed the shotgun towards the demon for later and threw a knife at his opponent's eye. The Demon howled and incinerated the blade, committing a major mistake: it set fire to all the books, which in turn made enough smoke for Dor'oc to hide.

"Tell me, why do people fear you? I mean honestly you probably couldn't hit the broadside of a barn, so really why?" Dor'oc called out from the smoke. The Demon let out a stream of Hellfire towards the direction of his foes voice, incinerating more books and creating more concealing smoke. The Demon turned at the sound of his accursed 'master's' scream and realized his mistake; the fire now threatened the mortals life and the binding spell forced him to save his master instead of killing the mortal.

Below the Dor'oc's battle for his life, Koryan Feinde used her whip to trip one demon to crash into another before deftly slitting the throat of another opponent. The Terethon Demons, in their armor and unfortunately direct combat practices, were no match for Koryan who moved a little less than blindingly fast to kill demon with knives and well placed blows to the head.

The Terethon Demons that were still on their feet started to move out of the temple area, muttering about helping their master against his foes. One Demon, more honest than the others, bellowed, "To Hells with it! My life is more important than staying on this world," and ran up the stairs.

Koryan moved quickly, she really did not wish to meet whatever was making all the noise upstairs. Kicking one of the remaining two idiot demons in the head she tossed the bag of timed explosives on the crystal and ran back to the sewer entrance. The Demons leapt out of her way, and upstairs there were crashes and a high pitched scream. Koryan paused and swore to herself; she had to help the crazy man or she would be indebted to him in the afterlife.

The 'crazy man' was currently dodging an angry Demons claws while Corrimal screamed in fright at the flames. The Demon was angry, and as Dor'oc knew angry Demons made mistakes, such as slamming its head into a wall when Dor'oc ducked under the things jaws. Unfortunately the claws managed to grab him.

"I will pop you like a grape!" Roared Berel'nar'tek. Dor'oc coughed and grinned at him.

"One-use a breath mint, two-have you checked on your crystal lately?"

Once again things became complicated: first Koryan appeared with blood sained knives, Corrimal leapt for the discarded shotgun, and the bombs near the crystal went off. The human soldiers outside covered their eyes and noses as their demon counterparts screamed and smoked back to the Hell from wench they came. They had it easy, Dor'oc was a ground zero as Berel'nar'tek roared in agony and smoked; it was considerably worse than the other Demons.

"That was disturbing," Koryan said dryly as Dor'oc made gagging noises after Bel'nar'tek vanished. The room was silent, save for the crackling of flames, until the echoing click of a shotgun was heard. Both heads turned towards Corrimal who aimed it at Dor'oc.

"I don't care who you two are, but you've caused me enough trouble," Corrimal pulled the trigger, and was considerably shocked when it clicked on an empty shell. Dor'oc smiled at him condescendingly.

"You don't honestly think I would toss away a loaded weapon? It was there so you would pick it up and not run away."

Corrimal's eyes widened and Koryan's hands moved faster than the naked eye could follow. Corrimal had an instant to look down at the knives in his chest before he died.

"That was an easy half hours work, don't you think?" Dor'oc asked as they ran rather quickly to the underground tunnel. Koryan stared at him for a second, and then she laughed out loud. Dor'oc looked at her strangely.

"What job did you have that makes that seem easy?"

"I travel through dimensions, basically I'm a mercenary. The reason it was easy was that demons tend to pop up a lot in mercenary companies. I think it's the lure of a few easy souls who want to continue living."

Trebek and Arella were watching the sewer entrance with concern; they had heard a lot of confused shouts and screams earlier in the evening. Then Trebek was bounding towards the entrance to great to warriors who in Koryan's case smelled faintly of smoke and sulfuric blood. Dor'oc was not so lucky, frankly he smelled like Hell itself, and Trebek gave a whimper and backed away.

"I really should have told Sokka to pay me," Dor'oc said as the truck bounced back towards the rebel village. He was in the bed of the truck and was currently reviewing his day: hopped into this dimension, killed a Terethon Demon, met the rebellion, had an awkward conversation with Arella, came into town, was nearly made into a tenor by an assassin, got the bad guy killed, and now he was bouncing around in an uncomfortable bed of a pickup that need better shocks. _If this keeps up, I'm going to be dead before we find Ravens dimension._

**IT IS NECESSARY,** a voice told him from the back of his head.Dor'oc did not consciously notice the voice, he had never noticed the voice even when he was nine; but still he obeyed it and was comforted by it. Inside the truck Koryan Feinde cocked her head to one side and looked back at the muttering passenger. The feeling she had was similar to someone walking over her grave.

No idea were to send them next, I can't send them to the Legend of Zelda world because I don't know anything about it. Hope those of you who read will review me with some ideas.


End file.
